Nace un amor
by Asuka Arashi
Summary: Fic yaoi de card captor sakura, este dedicado a mi amiga Izu ^o^


Nace un amor  
  
- Tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue; juró que volvería y así podríamos concretar nuestro amor. Nunca creí que lo fuera a extrañar tanto... Yuki... Cuando te fuiste sentí que parte de mi corazón se desmoronaba. De no ser por la pequeña Sakura no tendría motivos para seguir aquí. Hubiera corrido detrás de ti en el aeropuerto, pero me inmovilizaste con tu magia cuando me besaste tan tiernamente. Ese día nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez. Cuando nos separamos, volví a ver tus ojos melancólicos y sentía que el alma se me salía del cuerpo. Estabas triste, querías quedarte, lo sé, pero ya no podías dar marcha atrás. Sólo me dijiste adiós, pero en tu mirada se leía un "te amo". Recuerdo la carta que me diste, la llevo siempre conmigo. Es mi consuelo en las noches oscuras y frías en las que recuerdo tu calidez.-  
  
[...]  
  
- Hoy no creo que pueda dormir, faltan tan pocas horas para tenerte a mi lado- miró su reloj que marcaba las 2 de la madrugada. Se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura. Entreabrió la puerta y miró dormir a su hermana, mientras que un rayo de luna le cubría el rostro a la pequeña niña. - Se que lo entenderás, nuestro padre sospecha sobre mis sentimientos, creo que lo sabe. Se que te costará, pero todos juntos saldremos adelante juntos..., que hermosa palabra, no veo el momento de que podamos estarlo, Yuki... te amo -. Contempló a Sakura durante media hora, la miraba con ternura, la quería demasiado aunque nunca lo demostraba en su presencia. Se acercó y la tapó. Estaba tiritando por el frío del invierno.  
  
*Cada vez menos* pensó.  
  
Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se encerró en el baño, quería llorar de felicidad de solo pensar que volvería a contemplar la hermosa figura de su amor. Se sacó su playera, y su ancha espalda quedó al descubierto. Se miró ante el espejo del baño, y advirtió que comenzaban a aparecer ojeras, necesitaba relajarse. Tomaría un baño. Desprendió su cinturón y se bajó la cremallera. Sus estilizadas piernas armonizaban con su cuerpo. La única prenda que le quedaba cubría su parte más íntima. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y terminó de desvestirse. Ahora la majestuosidad de su cuerpo quedó al descubierto. Cuando por fin estuvo llena, se introdujo en la bañera. Apoyó sus brazos en los bordes y se recostó. Estuvo así durante algunos minutos, y tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie en la casa se retiró a su habitación. Abrió la ventana. Sacó la cabeza y el torso. Observando las estrellas volvió a alucinar a su amado. Las cortinas flotaban en el aire como si tuvieran vida propia y provocaban la sensación de que ese momento era producto de la magia. Su pelo, aún mojado, estaba revuelto. Una gota fría cayó por su espalda y sintió un escalofrío. Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a todo lo que hasta recién había admirado. Ese paisaje hechizado deseaba compartirlo con ÉL todas las noches de su vida. Se metió en la cama bajo las tibias frazadas para descansar su cuerpo. Una ráfaga de viento lo dejó helado. Había olvidado cerrar la ventana. En el momento en que atinó a descubrirse de sus cobijas, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho, quedó petrificado. Ahora el ser alado de mirada fría se encontraba a menos de un metro del muchacho. Un brillo cubrió sus alas, que se unieron, formando una caparazón. Con el brillo desaparecieron las alas y finalmente quien deseaba apareció ante él. Mientras Touya erguía y se ponía de pie, el recién llegado, con lágrimas en los ojos, posaba la mano sobre su mejilla. Se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión y al abrirlos él seguía allí. No podía reaccionar, estuvieron tanto tiempo separados y ahora lo tenía tan cerca...  
  
- Perdona Touya que te moleste a estas horas de la noche, pero... tenía muchas ganas de verte.- apenas dijo esto se sonrojó súbitamente - Y.. u.. k.. i... no te das una idea de cuanto te extrañé.-  
  
Se acercó aún más a su amigo y le acarició el rostro secándole las lágrimas. Sus cuerpos, ahora casi adheridos, experimentaban nuevas sensaciones. Eran extraños conocidos. Antiguos amigos y posibles amantes. Yuki, tímidamente, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su compañero, uniéndolos aún más, en un abrazo dulce y apasionado, mientras las manos de Touya bajaban por el cuello hacia el pecho, abriendo la camisa de su amado. Antes de continuar, lo tomo por los hombros, lo miró fijamente y se acerco a su oído. En un susurro casi imperceptible le declaró su amor eterno.  
  
- Yuki, nunca más te dejaré ir, eres el único para mí. Siempre lo serás, nada podrá cambiar eso.- - Touya... yo...- su cabeza rotó hacia donde se encontraba la de su amigo, y mientras su corazón aumentaba sus palpitaciones intentó pronunciar unas palabras- volví antes de tiempo porque... porque no soportaba la lejanía. Ya no podía vivir más sin ti, nunca volveré a irme, lo juro.- En ese momento se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Touya y comenzó a sollozar- te amo con locura...- - Ya no llores amor, nada podrá separarnos ahora.-  
  
Y junto con esas palabras, sobrevino un beso que sobresaltó a Yuki, quien por fin se dejó llevar por el frenesí del momento. Tomó a Touya por la cabeza haciendo el contacto más intenso y recibió una respuesta aún más ardiente. En ese momento las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos ajenos. Cuando decidieron que la exploración era suficiente, la suspendieron con un roce de labios, tierno pero excitante. Touya tomó por los hombros a su pareja, y suavemente lo situó sobre la cama. Antes de desvestirlo por completo, admiró su belleza angelical, que había mutado. Cuando apenas llegó, su faz dejaba rastros de temor y dudas; pero ahora se lo veía seguro de sí mismo y totalmente entregado. Comenzó a desprender botón por botón, lenta y estimulantemente. Ambos enardecidos, se amaban con sólo mirarse, y se imaginaban en el extremo placer, que pronto llegaría. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los pechos no estaban cubiertos y ahora se podrían sobar con mayor libertad. Touya recostó a su adorado. Y sus manos se desplazaron por el busto y jugaron con los pezones de Yukito, quien dejó escapar un leve gemido. Ante esta reacción, el galanteador continuó con su "juego" hasta que los quejidos gozosos se hicieron constantes. Ahora las manos se dirigían a la entrepierna del muchacho. Pasó sensualmente sus extremidades por su zona más sensible. La caricia culminó en un gimoteo gustoso, ahora Yuki atrajo el cuerpo de su amante hacia sí y acarició su tórax desnudo, como una serpiente que repta buscando su presa y finalmente la encuentra... Nada podía interrumpirlos ahora, estaban sumidos en el rumor de la noche. Las palabras sobraban, con sólo mirarse podían expresar todo en una explosión de sentimientos. La vestimenta ya había sido olvidada y no era más una barrera que los aislaba uno de otro. Sus miradas, ahogadas en lujuria, habían abandonado a las almas vírgenes que sufrían una metamorfosis de la que no había vuelta atrás. La inquietante satisfacción provocaba aún más sed de esas caricias nunca antes conocidas por sus cuerpos. El erotismo vivido hasta ese momento teñía el amor blanco y puro que los había caracterizado, a un color escarlata, dejando a la luz la fogosidad y euforia que emanaban de sus entrañas. Sentían la exquisitez de sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose y arrullándose provocando que el deseo carnal fuera creciente, al punto de que tocarse fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Touya colocó su cuerpo entero por encima de Yuki y lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes, manifestando con su mirada su eterno amor. Se acercó al oído de su amado y luego de susurrarle cuanto lo amaba, volvió a observarlo, esta vez con ojos seductores, y dulcemente giró su cuerpo dejándolo boca abajo. Acarició sus nalgas mientras besaba toda su espalda, desde los hombros hasta la cintura. La cara de Yukito enterrada en la almohada, ahogaba los agudos e incontenibles gemidos. Touya, a pesar de ser un principiante, conocía todos los lugares que causaban un deleite inconmensurable a su pareja; y sabiendo esto, no dejó pasar un instante para que ambos pudieran relajarse y concederse sus almas mutuamente. Tomándolo por la cintura acercó su cabeza al cuello del cautivo y paso su fina lengua por su cuello llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole un estremecedor suspiro complaciente.  
  
- Yuki... te amo...- concluyó, abandonándose él también al goce nocturno.  
  
Sus manos descendieron a la cadera del sumiso muchacho que no lograba dar un respiro, desistiendo de cualquier intento de oposición y sumergiéndose en los besos de Touya, quién reconocía cada respuesta y no dudaba que el placer era la cuna de todos esas reacciones ambiguas. Ante un grito desesperado de Yukito, nuevamente sofocado por el cojín, Touya se sobresaltó retrocediendo ante cualquier intento de hacerle el amor al chico que le había robado el corazón.  
  
- Perdóname... yo no quise lastimarte, lo siento muchísimo, si quieres dejamos esto acá esta noche-  
  
Esa reacción fue inmediatamente acallada por el niño de ojos grises quién giró levemente y posando la punta del dedo índice sobre los labios del acosador, dijo:  
  
- No te disculpes, no ahora. Llegamos demasiado lejos como para abandonar todo ahora... Se que me quieres mucho y yo te correspondo con toda mi alma, por favor continúa... No importa de que manera, yo siempre dejaré que me ames -.  
  
Al terminar esta declaración, desvió la mirada y se dio vuelta. Para volver a estimular a su pareja, luego de ese fracaso, tomó su miembro con las manos en la espalda y luego de advertir la reacción nula de su amante decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se dio vuelta por completo y comenzó a acariciar a Touya dejándolo paralizado y colocándolo ahora debajo de él. Besó sus labios, su cuello, su pecho y retribuyó el placer que había sentido minutos antes, siendo ahora quien escuchaba los quejidos de su pareja y se excitaba mientras lo estimulaba. Miró de forma suspicaz al nuevo desprotegido y acercó la boca a su órgano genital. Ahora mientras él cumplía con su trabajo, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más profundos, al igual que sus bocanadas. Antes de que Touya acabara, Yuki se alejó y se abalanzó contra el cuello del semental y luego de unos besos le dijo que era el momento. Suavemente se levantó, mientras que los brazos de ambos se separaban y cambiaban de posición, sólo que esta vez no se volvieron a recostar sino que se revolcaron en la alfombra y fue ahí donde se amaron por primera vez, llenándose de besos, excediéndose con las caricias y jurándose amor eterno. La noche fue larga y compartieron juntos el amanecer, abrazados frente al ventanal. Cuando el despertador sonara, la magia debía acabar y había llegado el momento. Se separaron y Touya se sentó en la silla del escritorio observando con ojos melancólicos y enamoradizos como su amor se vestía. Cuando Yukito lo vio, le dedicó una de sus más dulces sonrisas y le tiró un beso desde la otra punta de su habitación.  
  
- Sabes una cosa- replicó Touya - ¿Qué es tan importante que debo saber aparte de que nos amamos?- Esta contestación dibujó una sonrisa en el semblante de su compañero. - Siempre supe que te quería, pero nunca sospeche que mi amor fuera tan grande, te amo tanto...-. - Yo también te amo, y siempre estaré para ti, sabes que vivo para ti únicamente -.  
  
Ambos se inspeccionaron durante un tiempo y se abrazaron sabiendo que esa era la despedida de sus sentimientos de camaradería y el comienzo de su relación como pareja. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir una palabra sellaron sus labios con un tibio beso.  
  
- Te espero en el aeropuerto entonces... Touya -.  
  
Esas palabras fueron continuadas por un gesto de afirmación. Y antes que de el ser alado volviera a tomar forma, Yuki pronunció unas palabras.  
  
- Gracias mi amor, gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida -.  
  
Y con esta frase Yue tomó posesión del cuerpo humano y se fue por donde había llegado. Mientras el otro hombre, que lo había entregado todo, lo observaba volar en las infinidades del cielo con una maestría inigualable. Con los ojos llorosos de felicidad lo veía alejarse mientras se repetía "No se cuando comenzó, pero nunca dejé ni dejaré de quererte, esta es mi recompensa por haberte esperado, amor mío..."  
  
FIN  
  
Por Arashi 


End file.
